wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Spirit
The Great Spirit (大精霊 (グレートスピリッツ) is the strongest of all the spirits and it was called King of Spirits. Its an artificial spirit created by Yahweh and Yula. Description The Great Spirit is the oldest and most powerful spirit on the planet. It is nothing more than a shapeless mass of trillions of spirits interconnected. All lifeforms no matter how big or small come from and end up back inside it. The power of this spirit is so immense that most normal people cannot even look at it without fainting. Only the "Shaman King" can touch and control this spirit. In its battle armor mode, the Great Spirit is a massive mechanical monstrosity with large arms and legs and two large pillars emanating from its back. The pilot of the Great Spirit itself is a single human body attached to its bulky body. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden In the Ōtsutsuki Dynasty, The Great Spirit is created by Yahweh which was guarded by the Patch Tribe. They are the ones that find a worthy shaman to wield the Great Spirit's power by hosting the Shaman Fights every five hundred years, when the Destiny Star shows itself. Fifteen hundred years ago, the Shaman King created a big volcanic eruption that killed one-third of multiverse's population. Mid-Mega Man ZX Shippuden The Great Spirit is now resting and awaits its new owner. The current Shaman King and the inheritor of the Great Spirit is Asakura Hao. Hao awakens from the crowning ritual and announces his presence by activating the oracle bell. He sends a message of "how small" to everyone. Hao is ready for his dream to come true. Abilities The Great Spirit possesses the ability to control any aspect that the universe retains. *Solar Flare (太陽面爆発（フレア）,"Furea"): Through imitating an actual solar flare, the Great Spirit is able to generate both extremely high-temperature solar winds and super concentrated radioactivity in order to produce a highly damaging and wide-ranging attack. *Prominence (紅炎（プロミネンス）, "Purominensu"): This attack makes use of the huge pillars of gas extending tens of thousands of kilometers over the actual sun to directly attack an opponent, drastically increasing the temperature and radioactivity received. *Comet (彗星（コメット）, "Kometto"): This technique produces a large comet, composed of ice and other frozen gases, within one of the O.S. Great Spirit's hands. However, rather than throwing it towards an enemy, it makes a slashing motion with significant force, using the comet's tail in a similar manner to a sword's blade. Meteor (隕石（メテオ）,"Meteo"): By opening up numerous compartments along the lengths of both its arms and legs, the O.S. Great Spirit can create huge amounts of meteors that can subsequently be launched and directed towards multiple opponents. *Supernova (超新星（スーパーノヴァ）, "Sūpānova"): Through creating and forcing a star to undergo its final stages of evolution, it explodes in both an incredibly powerful and wide-ranging blast; referred to as a supernova. The actual event is so powerful that it momentarily out-shines the whole galaxy. However, even with its reduction in size, Yoh comments that if it had been real life, it "would have disintegrated the Earth". *Black Hole (ブラックホール, "Burakku Hōru"): After performing the attack Supernova, the gravitational collapse of the remnants continues to occur, resulting in a gravitational field with such an incredibly high density that even light cannot escape. This phenomenon is referred to as a Black Hole. The attack itself absorbs anything present within the surrounding area, trapping it inside forever with no possibility to return. Category:Entities Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deities Category:Weapons